


Allein Unterwegs

by ParadisePeter (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, Script Format, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ParadisePeter
Summary: A Eurovision story in chat / script format, with Udo Jurgens, Paradise Oskar, Michael von der Heide and Peter Nalitch. Others appear too.





	1. Danger in Finland

Paradise Oskar, the Finnish Eurovision contestant, is dancing through some flowers.  
"Oh, what a wonderful day it is outside!" said Paradise Oskar.  
Robin Stjernberg, Loreen, Eythor, Alexander Rybak, Tommy Korberg and Emmelie de Forest all approach the happy Finn.  
"Ah, finally, Scandinavians like me!" Oskar said, "Hello everyone! Pleased to meet you!"  
There was no reply.  
"...hello?" asked Oskar.  
"Shut up ya dumb Finn!" said Robin.  
"Yeah, shut up!" said Tommy.  
"I hate Finland!" said Alexander.  
"We all hate Finland!" said Emmelie.  
-Oh dear-  
Oskar couldn't believe it.  
"...why do you all say these things?" said Oskar.  
"Go away!" shouted Robin.  
"Go to hell!" stated Eythor.  
-Oskar starts running away-  
"We hate you!" said Loreen, "Dumb Finn! Finland is the worst land in the Earth!"  
"Go back to Finland!" said Tommy.  
Scandinavians haven't got on with Finland since the wars. Finland was unpopular now.  
Oskar walks down an alleyway he thinks is abandonded. The Austrian Udo Jurgens is waiting there.  
"Why is everyone so mean to me..." Oskar said to himself.  
"Hey, Finn!" Udo said, "Finn! Come here!"  
"Huh..." Oskar said and he walked over to the Austrian.  
Udo: Hello! I'm Udo!  
Oskar: Hey, my name is Oskar.  
Udo: I saw what the other Scandinavians did. Why do they do this?  
Oskar: I don't know...  
-Oskar sees a shiny silver thing on the ground-  
Oskar: Hey... what is that?  
Udo: Oskar!!! It is a knife!  
-Oskar has ran off with the knife-  
Udo: Oskar?! Oskar?!?!  
Meanwhile:  
Oskar: No one will be mean to me now! With my new weapon!  
-The next day-  
Oskar: Ah! It's another beautiful day!  
-The Scandinavians are there again and see him-  
Loreen: Look! There he is again!  
Oskar: Not again! Why can't you all leave me in peace?!  
Robin: Shut up you dumb Finn! Finland attacked Sweden, so we hate you!  
Oskar: But... but...  
-Oskar shows them the knife and the Scandinavians back off-  
Tommy: Let's go!!!  
-The Scandinavians run away-  
Eythor: Faster!  
-Oskar is alone-  
Oskar: Finally I am left in peace.


	2. Es Regnet Gold

Meanwhile in Switzerland:  
-Michael von der Heide is Swiss and is looking around a park-  
Michael: La la la la...  
-He sees a map-  
Michael: Huh, what is that here then?  
-It shows a map of Switzerland and lists 'a forgotten treasure'. Forever has there been rumours of gold in that cave-  
Michael: A map... the forbidden treasure... gold? Yes! I will find this treasure! Next stop, the cave! Wait a minute... just where is the cave anyway?  
-He sees it-  
Michael: Oh, here it is! That was quick, and a little too easy. Oh well, I will soon have my gold.  
-He goes into the dark cave, before heading to a light part in the distance-  
Michael: But... where is the treasure?  
-Yellow liquid is pouring down-  
Michael: Huh? What is that...? Yellow rain...? No... gold rain... could it be? It's so beautiful. Now I understand... it's raining gold!


	3. Allein Unterwegs

Meanwhile in Germany:  
-Peter Nalitch is Russian and has just arrived in Germany-  
Peter: Ah, my dream is now reality! Finally, I am here in Germany!  
-He sees two Germans, they are Roger Cicero and Nicole-  
Peter: Hello everyone!  
-No reply-  
Peter: Hello...?  
Nicole: What? Who even are you?  
-Oh no-  
Peter: ...  
-A rock is thrown at Peter-  
Nicole: Get out of here, go somewhere else!  
Roger: What are you even doing here?  
-Peter leaves-  
Nicole: I hate everything.  
Roger: Me too.  
-Can Bonomo, Eurovision entrant from Turkey, arrives-  
Can: Hello everyone!  
Nicole and Roger: Yes! Hello there!  
-Meanwhile, Udo has found Peter-  
Udo: Servus! Welcome to Germany!  
Peter: I don't feel very welcome today. No one likes me here!  
Udo: Don't be sad, little Russian! Your problems are not as bad as you think!  
Peter: I don't think that that is possible...  
Udo: You are so negative. Come with me, we'll go to the cinema!  
Peter: Okay...  
-At the cinema, after the movie-  
Peter: That was the best film that I have ever seen!  
Udo: -eating popcorn- The best movie you've ever seen? Please.  
-There is a gang at the cinema-  
-Udo bumps into gang member Walter-Andreas Schwarz-  
Walter: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
Peter: Oh no.  
Walter: What you trying to do to me?  
Udo: Nothing, I'm try to do nothing. Sorry, I think there must be some misunderstandings.  
Walter: No! How dare you! I'll show you!  
Udo: ...  
-Suddenly, Oskar shows up with his knife-  
Oskar: Hey! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!  
-The gang is shocked-  
Walter: Let's go, this is a waste of time!  
-Walter and his gang leave-  
Oskar: Udo! It's so great to see you!  
Udo: You too Oskar! Thanks for the help!  
Oskar: No problem Udo!  
Peter: I see you two know each other...  
Udo: Oh, yes! Oskar, you have not met my Russian friend!  
Peter: Hello! I am Peter!  
Oskar: Hey... I'm Oskar...  
\--They leave the cinema--  
Udo: That was great! We should do that more often!  
Peter: Hey! Who is that over there!  
\--Peter sees Michael the Swiss collecting gold from a cave in the distance--  
-Michael has a wheelbarrow and is holding an umbrella-  
Michael: Hooray! Gold! Yay!  
Oskar: We should steal his gold.  
-The others were shocked-  
Oskar: What? I have been insulted and attacked by the Swiss, all because I am Finnish! You Russian will know what I talk about. We need gold, so we should steal it from the Swiss... with force!  
Udo: Hmmm... I admit... you have a point.  
Oskar: HURRA!  
-Oskar gets his knife and prepares to steal the gold-  
Udo: G...good luck.  
Oskar: I come back with the gold!  
-Oskar leaves-  
Udo: And stay safe... Oskar...  
-Then-  
Michael: La la la...  
-Oskar jumps out-  
Oskar: Give me that gold!  
Michael: W..Wait! In the cave, it rains gold! There is enough gold for all!  
Oskar: Then show me!  
Michael: In here.  
-They go in the cave but it is empty-  
Michael: Huh, that's strange, there is no gold here anymore... maybe I've taken it all?  
Oskar: Then I will steal this gold you have!  
-Oskar grabs the wheelbarrow full of gold-  
Michael: Oh no  
-Later-  
Oskar: I am back!  
Udo: Oskar!  
Peter: That was really mean!  
Oskar: Hmmm? I only took the gold! Come on now Oskar, I didn't even hurt him!  
-They see the Swiss in the distance by the cave still-  
Peter: Well, ok... but still.  
-Peter gets an idea and goes to talk to Michael-  
Peter: Wait!  
Michael: No! I have already given you people my gold! Now leave me in peace! Please!  
-Udo and Oskar see Peter and Michael in the distance by the cave-  
Udo: Peter?! What are you doing?!  
Peter: Wait a minute Udo! Now anyway, Swiss, I think, that you can come with us... if you want. It is probably a billion Euro in the form of gold here!  
Michael: A... billion euro... OK!  
-Peter returns with Michael-  
Peter: I am ready! Let's go!  
Oskar: !!! No, Peter! What do you think you are doing!!! We are not bringing the Swiss guy with us!  
Peter: But but... I don't want the criminal's life... Oskar  
Udo: It is ok Oskar, he can come with us!  
Michael: Yay!  
Udo: To the gold converter!  
-They go to the Gold Conveter building-  
-Queen Celine Dion of Switzerland is waiting there-  
Celine Dion: I am the queen of Switzerland, give me your gold and I will make it into euros.  
Oskar: Here it is! -shows wheelbarrow full of gold-  
Celine Dion: Hmmm! -takes wheelbarrow- Hmmm! It is Fool's Gold! This is a waste of my time! Get out! Leave! Now!  
-They leave without the wheelbarrow-  
Udo: Damn it!  
-But it is a trick!-  
-The gold is real!-  
-Meanwhile!-  
Celine Dion: Ahahahahaa! I tricked them into thinking it was Fool's Gold! -looks at wheelbarrow- Soon I will have all the gold in the world right here in Switzerland!  
-Celine Dion puts the wheelbarrow of gold into a room she had filled with gold bars, coins, and all different types of currency from all over the world-  
Celine Dion: Muhahahaha!  
Michael: You see! It was only Fool's Gold! That is karma! What you sow! How dare you steal my gold!  
-Oskar gets the knife again and shows it to everyone-  
Michael: !  
Udo: Wait Oskar! Don't do it! The Swiss and the Germans control this whole land! Come now... is it really worth it? Over Fool's Gold? Really?!  
Oskar: This is not about Fool's Gold, Udo! It is about the principle! I have been criticised, attacked and threatened by the Germans and the Swiss! And the other Scandinavians too! Attacked just for being Finnish! Now I have my knife I don't have to put up with such treatment!  
-Michael runs away but there is a brick wall blocking his exit-  
Oskar: And just where do you think you're going!  
Udo: NO OSKAR!  
Peter: Oskar no! Don't do it!  
Oskar: But... but...  
Michael: L... Listen to them Oskar... don't do it...  
\--Flashback to Oskar's time in Germany-  
-Heilsarmee, Cascada, ABBA and Didrik are pushing Oskar around, some of them throw rocks at Oskar-  
Emil: We hate Finland ever since the wars!  
Bjorn: Finnish is finished!  
Natalie: Hey Finn! Get out of Germany!  
-Oskar is remembering bad treatment by the Swiss-  
-End flashback-  
Michael: O...Oskar....  
Oskar: Ah... I can't do it... I'm sorry, little Swiss.  
Michael: Oh!!!! Thank you, Oskar <3  
-They hear Celine Dion's voice in the distance-  
Celine Dion: Ahahahahaa! Now look at all this gold we have!  
-They approach the Gold Converter building yet again-  
Celine Dion: Ahahahaha!  
Udo: What is going on there?  
Peter: Let's see!  
-The door is open and the four of them look inside-  
-Celine Dion is there with her two minions, Sasha Son and Milan Stankovic-  
Celine Dion: We have the gold, Sasha!  
Sasha Son: Yes Celine, it is all going according to plan.  
Milan: But Master Sasha, what happens when they find out they have been tricked?!  
Sasha Son: Why should they, you ridiculous Serbian? They will never find out! We told them, that their gold is Fool's Gold, and they believe us. If they ever find out it'll be years in the future and we'll have already left the country by then with all our gold.  
Milan: Oh, Sasha, why are you so serious?  
Celine Dion: Well, little Serbian, it is a very important matter! Sasha is right! This is very serious, our plan must not fail!  
Milan: The gold is so good with us!  
Sasha Son: Yes! This plan will not fail! It is the best!  
Udo was shocked!  
.The four of them are still watching.  
-To be continued...?-


End file.
